


Steve Tastes Pretty Good

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy loves Tony's kitchen, even if there is a fee involved in using it.





	Steve Tastes Pretty Good

**Author's Note:**

> December 4's prompt is Christmas baking!

“What are you doing?” Tony stood at the entryway to the kitchen. He had that look in his eyes that said he he hadn’t had enough coffee recently, and by the state of his hair, he’d just rolled out of bed.

“Knitting a sweater,” Darcy answered promptly as she pressed the shield-shaped cookie cutter into her rolled out shortbread dough.

“Okay…” He watched her for a second. “What are you doing in  _ my _ kitchen?”

“‘Hey, Tony, your kitchen makes me happy in my baking places. Mind if I do my Christmas baking there?’” She put on her best Tony impression, which to be fair, wasn’t very good. “‘Sure, shortstack, whatever you want.’”

He ambled across the kitchen. His fingers rubbed over the center of his chest through his sleeveless undershirt, which Darcy absolutely appreciated. “Was I distracted when you asked?”

“When  _ aren’t _ you distracted?” She brushed her hand off on her snowman-printed apron before picking up a cookie off the  _ done _ pile. It was shaped like an Iron Man helmet. She reached up and pushed it into his mouth.

As soon as he bit down, she let it go and went back to cutting out more shields. “You mentioned there would be a fee for the use of your kitchen.” She grinned, more at the dough than at him. “I am willing to part with half of one of these batches. You can have Iron Man if you want to eat yourself, or one of the others if you don’t. Steve tastes pretty good.”

“Right, the fee.” A glance over showed a very speculative look on his face and half the cookie missing. “These are good, but I wasn’t thinking baked goods.”

“You don’t want to eat yourself?” She widened her eyes in innocence before cutting out one last cookie. There. Now she was ready to load up another tray and pop it in the oven.

“I mean, I’ve tried.” He took the few steps that remained between them and pressed himself up behind her, his hands on her hips. “I’d rather eat some Darcy.” She could feel the hard ridge of his cock pressing against her ass. Well, if he’d just woken up…

She made a face. “You know, I tried to find Darcy-themed cookie cutters, but the closest I got was this.” She reached over and pushed through the pile until she came up with a red plastic one of a cat wearing a Santa hat.

“That’s not entirely what I meant.” He leaned down until his lips found the side of her neck.

She hummed softly in appreciation, her eyes closing for just a second. “Tony, I have to get these in the oven. I’m already going to be baking all day.”

“Hmm.” His mouth made a hot trail up to her ear. “Shortbread has a fairly long bake time, doesn’t it?”

Her breath caught when facial hair prickled into the sensitive hollow just behind her ear. “Little over half an hour.”

“So why don’t you…” He nipped at her earlobe. “Get those in the oven, and then sit up on the counter and spread your legs for me?”

“There’s flour all over the counter.” Darcy gripped the edge of said counter, mostly to keep from reaching behind herself and delaying the whole cookie-baking process.

“The other counter.” He worked his way back down until the collar of her sweater stopped him. “The one without the flour or the cupboards over it.”

She hummed again. “Okay, but you actually have to let me get this done.” Because it was really,  _ really _ hard to concentrate while he was doing that. Not to mention that she needed to be able to move her arms without elbowing him.

“Okay, okay.” With a final nip, Tony moved over to the side and helped himself to another Iron Man cookie.

She picked up a spatula and swatted at him with it. “Okay, I believe you turned down the offer of cookies. Besides…” She slipped it under one of the unbaked shields. “That’s a  _ lot _ of sugar.”

“Good point. Back in a flash, shortstack.” He turned and left the kitchen, his pace faster than the amble he’d walked in with.

She got all of the shields transferred to the tray, and was just sliding it into the oven when Tony came back in. He crossed right to her, and the second the oven door was closed, his hands closed over her hips and pulled her to him.

“Minty fresh,” she teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Wait, let me set the timer.”

He pulled back just long enough for her to press the necessary buttons on the oven, and then he leaned down until his lips touched against hers. One hand slid across her ass so he could guide her back across the kitchen.

She gripped the front of his shirt as their tongues danced together. When she gently bumped into the counter, Tony found the ties on the back of her apron and pulled until the bow came undone. She slipped her lips free. “I’m going to need that.”

“Not for at least half an hour.” He pulled it over her head and dropped it on the counter behind her. “Up you get.” He grasped her waist and lifted.

Darcy grabbed at his shoulders while he set her on the edge of the counter. Their lips met for another searing kiss before he leaned back enough to look down at her.

“These have to go.” He tugged at the side of her leggings.

“Are you in a hurry?” But she pushed herself up enough for him to pull them and the panties underneath down over her hips.

“I have plans.” He met her eyes for just a moment. “And I’m pretty sure you won’t be happy if your cookies burn.” His hands were warm on her bare thighs as he pushed them apart, then dropped to his knees and gently opened her with his thumbs

“No, but-” Her words died her throat at the first touch of his lips. He started slow, his mouth moving up one of her lower lips and down the other. When his tongue came out, it was almost like he was exploring her. He licked delicately along her center, skipping over the most sensitive areas until she shifted to chase his tongue.

Her fingers pushed through his dark hair, trying to guide him where she wanted him. It didn’t work, though, he just kept up his maddeningly slow tease. “Tony…” came out breathless.

“Hmm?” The sound vibrated through her, making her gasp.

“Tony, you’re…” the words trailed off in a moan as his tongue flicked directly over his clit. “Horrible.”

She swore she  _ felt _ him grin. He licked up and down, back and forth. It didn’t  _ feel _ like the alphabet, but it felt like something. She could ask him… But then he’d have to stop to answer, and she very much didn’t want him to stop.

Pleasure built up steadily deep inside her. When she started to rock into him, just a little, his lips closed around her sensitive nub. As he drew on it, one long finger pushed up into her pussy.

“Oh shit,” she breathed. “Just like that.” Her head fell back as the heat coiled in, and the world fell still around her before the warmth spread out through her lips as she came.

He coaxed her through it. He lifted his head away before it became too sensitive, but his finger was still buried deep inside her. He pumped it slowly in and out. “Can I interest you in a quickie bent over the counter?”

“You  _ are  _ horrible.” But she braced her hands on the counter so she could slide off as soon as he moved.

“I know.” He hooked his finger forward as he withdrew, catching over just the right spot to make her grab for him. “But otherwise you might leave me for my kitchen.”

“I don’t think there’s a chance of that.” She slipped off the counter and turned to face it. “Not when I can have both.”


End file.
